Atlantische Aufklärung
by Goodheart
Summary: Wer liebt wen? Und was zur Hölle ist überhaupt los?
1. Der Freigeist

_A/N:_ Nur weil ich soviel McKay/Shep Slash lese, wird jedes harmlose Buch zu einer SGA FF. Der Anfang von Lessings Der Freigeist wurde von mir umgeschrieben um es mal zu einer etwas anderen Story zu machen. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch. also bitte hinterlasst eine kleine review. Würd mich freuen :) 

_ Disclaimer: _Nichts gehört mir, alles von SGA und Lessing ausgeborgt.

_

* * *

_

_Major John Sheppards Quartier. Abends.  
Rodney McKay sucht Sheppard auf. _

MCKAY Werden Sie es übelnehmen, Major, wenn ich mich endlich über den stolzen Kaltsinn beklage, den Sie nicht aufhören, gegen mich zu äußern? Schon seit Monaten sind wir hier in einem Hause und warten auf einerlei Glück. Bedenken Sie doch, John! Können wir noch dringender eingeladen werden, uns zu lieben?  
SHEPPARD Ebenso oft haben Sie gesehen, dass ich mich einlassen will. Freundschaft unter uns? Wissen Sie, muss ich fragen, was Freundschaft ist?  
MCKAY Ob ich es weiß?  
SHEPPARD gut, Sie wissen es. Aber meine Art zu denken und die Ihrige, diese kennen Sie doch auch?  
MCKAY Also sollen wir wohl Feinde sein?  
SHEPPARD Feinde? Muss denn des Mensch eines von beiden, hassen oder lieben? Gleichgültig wollen wir einander bleiben. Und ich weiß, eigentlich wünschen Sie dieses selbst. _(er setzt sich auf das Bett und öffnet seine Hose) _  
MCKAY _(öffnet ebenfalls seine Hose und befreit sein errigiertenPenis)_ Ich bin bereit  
Und Ihnen zu zeigen, ob Ihr künftiger Schüler einige Fähigkeiten dazu hat, wollen Sie mich wohl einen Versuch machen lassen?  
SHEPPARD _(seine Hose ausziehend und auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken zu McKay hinknienent)_ Recht gern  
MCKAY _(sich hinter Sheppard plazierend)_ Wo nur mein Versuch nicht ei Meisterstück wird. Hören Sie also, Major. Ich habe von jeher einigen Wert auf meine Freundschaft gelegt; ich bin vorsichtig, ich bin kard damit gewesen. ihr eigen Herz ist mir Bürge; Ihr eigen Herz, John, welches unendlich besser ist, als es Ihr Witz, der sich in gewisse groß scheinende Meinungen verliebt hat, vielleicht wünschet.  
SHEPPARD Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, was das für Schwachheiten sein müssen (Schwachheiten aber müssen es sein) derentwegen Ihnen mein Herz so wohl gefällt; das aber weiß ich, dass ich nicht eher ruhen werden, als bis ich sie, durch Hülfe meines Versandes, daraus verdrungen habe.  
MCKAY_ (Sheppards Penis umfassend) _Ihre Empfindlichkeit ist schon rege. Ich werde nicht weit kommen.  
SHEPPARD Soweit als Sie wollen. Fahren Sie nur fort.  
MCKAY _(drückt sich an Sheppard)_ Wirklich? (_beginnt damit Sheapprds Hintern für das bevorstehende Eindringen vorzubereiten)_ Ihr Herz also ist das beste, das man finden kann. Es ist zu gut, Ihrem Geiste zu dienen, den das Neue, das Besondere geblendet hat, den ein Anschein von Gründlichkeit zu glänzenden Irrtümern dahinreißt, und des, aus Begierde bemerkt zu werden. Und Sie, John, den die Natur zu seinen eigenen Empfindungen folgen dürfte, um es zu sein; sie, mit einer solchen Anlage zu allem, was edel und groß ist.  
SHAPPARD (erzürnt) Sie vergessen sich, Rodney._ (Er steht auf und schmeißt Rodney um, so dass dieser aufs Bett fällt)_  
MCKAY (setzt sich auf) Nein, John. besinnen Sie sich nur: Sie unterbrechen bloß einen Freund, ... wieder Ihren Willen nenne ich mich so.  
SHEPPARD Wenn Sie Freimütigkeit kennten, so würden Sie mir alles unter die Augen gesagt haben, was Sie in Ihrem Herzen von mir denken. Ihr Mund würde mir keine gute Seite geliehen haben, die mir Ihre innere Überzeugung nicht zugehsteht.  
MCKAY ich erstaune. Was für Begriffe!  
SHEPPARD Doch wir kommen zu weit. Ich weiß, was ich weiß, und habe längst gelernt, die Larve von dem Gesicht zu unterscheiden.  
MCKAY Sie wollen damit sagen...  
SHEPPARD Ich will nichts damit sagen, als dass ich noch zu wenig Grund habe, die Allgemeinheit meines Urteils von den Gliedern Ihres Standes, um Ihretwillen einzuschränken. Ich habe mich nach den Ausnahmen zu lange vergebens umgesehen, als dass ich hoffen könnte, die erste an Ihnen zu finden.  
Ich müsste Sie länger, ich müsste Sie unter verschiedenen Umständen...  
MCKAY _(anfangend an Sheppards Schaft zu reiben)_ Wenn Sie meinem Gesichte die Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren lassen sollten, es für keine Larve zu halten. Wohl. Aber wie können Sie kürzer dazu gelangen, als wenn ich Sie mich Ihres nährem Umgangs würdigen? Machen Sie mich zu Ihrem Freunde, stellen Sie mich auf die Probe...  
SHEPPARD _(schiebt McKays Hand beiseite)_ Sachte!  
Die probe käme zu spät, wenn ich Sie bereits zu meinem Freunde angenommen hätte. Ich habe geglaubt, sie müsse vorhergehen.  
MCKAY Es gibt Grade in der Freundschaft, John, und ich verlange den vertrautesten noch nicht  
SHEPPARD kurz, auch zu dem niedrigsten können Sie nicht fähig sein.  
MCKAY Ich kann nicht dazu fähig sein? Wo liegt denn die Unmöglichkeit?  
SHEPPARD Es muss ein kleiner Geist sein, der sich Wahrheiten zu bergen schämt  
MCKAY Wahrheiten!... Sind Ihre übrigen Wahrheiten von gleicher Güte? Können Sie mich einen Augenblick anhören?  
SHEPPARD wieder predigen?  
MCKAY Zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu? Oder wollen Sie dass man Ihre Spöttereien unbeantwortet lassen soll, damit es scheine, als könne man nicht darauf antworten?  
SHEPPARD Und was können Sie denn darauf antworten  
MCKAY Überlegen Sie es. Wenn diese, ohne Zweifel nicht willkürliche übereinstimmung der Seele, diese in uns liegende Harmonie mit einen andern einzelnen Wesen allein die wahre Freundschaft ausmacht.  
Ich seje, Sie gebrauchen Zeit, den ersten Widerwillen zu unterdrücken, den eine widerlegte Lieblingsmeinung natürlicherweise erregt... Ich will Sie verlassen  
_(McKay bekleidet sich und geht ab) _


	2. Freigeist, die zweite

Eigentlich wollte ich diesmal ein anderes Drama verwenden, aber das kommt dann erst im nächsten Kapitel dran. Der Freigeist eignet sich eben zu gut ;)

Ansonsten alles wie gehabt: alles nicht meins und die McKay/Sheppard gehören auch leider immer noch nicht mir

_

* * *

_

_2. Aufzug 1. Auftritt  
Sheppards Quartier. Ein paar Stunden später._

MCKAY Ich bin wieder hier, John. Es entfielen Ihnen vorhin einige Worte von Falscheit und List...  
SHEPPARD Beschuldigungen entfallen mir niemals. Wenn ich sie vorbringe, bringe ich sie mit Vorsatz und Überlegung vor.  
MCKAY Aber eine nähere Erklärung...  
SHEPPARD Die fordern Sie nur von sich selbst  
MCKAY Nunmehr darf ich die Bitte um eine nähere Erklärung doch wohl wiederholen? Ich weiß sie selbst nicht zu geben.  
SHEPPARD Erklären Sie sich denn gerne näher, McKay?  
MCKAY _(indem er die Arme vor der Brust verschrenkt) _Das kann wohl sein.  
SHEPPARD Und was haben Sie beschlossen, damit zu tun?  
MCKAY_ (tut einen Schritt auf Sheppard zu)_ können wir etwas beschließen, ehe wir wissen, was Sie darauf tun wollen  
SHEPPARD Kahle Ausflucht. aber was dürfte beschlossen werden?  
MCKAY Das kömmt auf den Major an. Doch sollte ich meinen, dass eine einzige höfliche Bitte bei einem Manne, wie Rodney McKay ist, viel ausrichten könne. Ich würde mir ein wahres Vergnügen machen, wenn ich Ihnen durch meine Vermittlung einen Dienst dabei erzeigen könnte_ (geht auf Sheppard zu und lässt seine Hand von Sheppards Wange aus startend über seinen Körper hinab gleiten)_  
SHEPPARD Und Sie meinen, dass ich Sie mit einer demütigen Miene, mit einer kriechenden Liebkosung darum ersuchen solle? Nein! (_indem er McKays Hand wegnimmt)_ so will ich ihre Kitzelung über mich nicht vermehren. Wenn Sie mich mit dem ehrlichsten Gesichte versichert hätten, ihr möglichstes zu tun, so würden Sie in einigen Augenblicken mit einer wehmütigen Stellung wiederkommen, und es bedauern, dass Ihre angewandte Mühe umsonst sei? Wie würden sich Ihre Augen an meiner Verwirrung weiden!  
MCKAY Sie wollen mir also keine Gelegenheit geben, des Gegenteil zu beweisen? Es soll Ihnen nur ein Wort kosten.  
SHEPPARD: Nein, auch dieses Wort will ich nicht verlieren. Und nun, da Sie Ihre Mine, mich zu sprengen, so wohl angelegt hätten, sollten Sie durch ein einziges Wort können bewogen werden, sie nicht springen zu lassen? _(sakastisch) _Führen sie Ihr schönes Werk nur aus.  
MCKAY Ich erstaune über Ihren Verdacht nicht. Ihre Gemütsart hat mich ihn vorhersehen lassen.  
SHEPPARD _(nachdenklich) _Es wird sich zeigen  
MCKAY _(Sheppard tief in die Augen schauend)_ Zu Ihrem Vergnügen, hoffe ich... heitern Sie Ihre Gesicht nur auf.  
SHEPPARD Ich will Sie nicht wieder sehen  
MCKAY Was für ein Entschluß!  
SHEPPARD Wird mir wenig kosten, zu verlassen. Sorgen Sie aber nur nicht, dass es eher geschehen soll, als bis Sie befriedigt sind. Ich will Ihren Verlust nicht, und sogleich noch des letzte Mittel versuchen (_indem er McKay die Hose hinunterzieht)_  
MCKAY Bleiben Sie, John (_er hält Sheppards Hände fest) _Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie nicht gleich den Augenblick aus aller Ihrer Unruhe gerissen habe und glaube Sie gewiß, wenn Sie schon von mir des Nichtswürdigste denken wollen, dass Sie Ihren Händen sicher sind _(indem er Sheppards Hände hinfort schiebt)_  
SHEPPARD _(stutzig, indem er des McKays Hand zurück stößt) _Mit was für einem neuen Fallstricke drohen Sie mir? Die Wohltaten eines Feindes.  
MCKAY _(während er seine Hose wieder anzieht)_ Unter diesem Feinde verstehen Sie mich? Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie mich nicht unverrichter Sache.  
SHEPPARD Geh mir aus den Augen! _(McKay die Tür weisend)_  
McKay zögert  
SHEPPARD _(überlegend) _wenn du noch eine Minute verziehst... _(er holt aus einer Schublade zwei mit J + R gravierte Lederarmbänder hervor) _Nehmen Sie es zurück _(indem er McKay die armbänder hinhält) _  
MCKAY Es ist in der Hand, in der es sein soll  
SHEPPARD Nein! _(indem er die Armbänder in McKays Hand drückt)_ es ist mir lieb, dass Sie mich nicht gezwungen Ssie Ihnen vor die Füße zu werfen. Wenn sie wieder in meine Hände zurückkommen sollen, so werde ich anständigere Mittel dazu finden. Finde ich aber keine, so ist es ebendas.  
MCKAY Es sind doch wirklich Ihre.  
SHEPPARD Sie glauben etwa, dass ich Sie leugnen werde?  
MCKAY Das glaube ich nicht, ich will bloß gewiß sein (in dem er die Lederarmbänder zerreißt)  
SHEPPARD Was machen Sie Rodney?  
MCKAY Nichts _(indem er die Fetzen in den Raum wirft)_ Ich vernichte eine Nichtswürdigkeit, die einen Mann, wie Major John Sheppard, zu so kleinen reden verleiten kann. Sorgen Sie nicht, ich tu, was ich verantworten kann... Besteht Ihr verdacht noch? _(geht ab) _

2. Aufzug 2. Auftritt

SHEPPARD _(sieht McKay einen Augenblick nach)_ Was für ein Mann! ich habe tausend aus seinem Stande gefunden, die betrogen; aber noch keinen, der es, wie dieser, unter der Larve der Großmut, getan hätte... Entweder er sucht mich zu beschämen, oder zu gewinnen. Keines von beiden soll ihm gelingen.


	3. John von Sheppard

_Auch wenn ich für dieses Kap Rüge bezogen habe, weil es kein NC-17 ist, hoffe ich, dass es gefällt. _

_Kein Freigeist, dafür ein Kuddelmuddel aus Minna von Barnhelm (deshalb auch der schlechte Kap-Titel) und Miss Sarah Sampson.  
_

_Und immer noch keine Rechte an irgendwas :(  
_

_

* * *

_

_3. Aufzug 1. Auftritt_

_Später am Tag._

_Sheppard sitzt im Speiseraum an einem Tisch. McKay kommt hinzu._

MCKAY Sie wissen nichts.

SHEPPARD Nichts? Was soll ich denken?

MCKAY Dass Sie mich also ja nicht verachten! Denn auch Sie haben Verstand, guter Alter, auch Sie. Ich seh es an dieser entschlossenen, ehrwürdigen Miene. Auch sie haben Verstand; und es kostet mich ein Wort, so haben Sie keinen.

SHEPPARD Ich habe schon keinen mehr, noch ehe Sie mir dieses Wort sagen, wenn Sie mir es nicht bald sagen. Sagen Sie es! Sagen Sie es1 Oder ist es nicht wahr. Sie haben nicht, was Sie nie hatten.

MCKAY So merken Sie auf! Was wissen Sie, der Sie schon genug wissen wollen?

SHEPPARD Sie wollten mich um den Verstanf bringen und Sie brechen mir das herz.

MCKAY Verleumdung! Verdammte Verleumdung! Mir wird die Gelegenheit versagt, Gebrauch davonzu machen. Ihnen wird sie nicht fehlen, diese Gelegenheit: und Sie werden sie ergreifen, die erste, die este, wenn Sie ein Mann sind. Denn wir sind beide beleidiget; von dem nämlichen Verführer beleidigt. Sie könnten, Sie würden Ihre eigene Beleidigung darüber vergessen. Kenne Sie mich? Ich bin Dr. Rodney McKay; der betrogene, verlassene Rodney McKay _(geht ab)_

_3. Aufzug 2. Auftritt_

_Sheppard. Vor McKays Quartier stehend. _

_Auf sein Klopfen hin passiert nichts._

_McKay. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier._

SHEPPARD Noch niemand hier? Gut; ich soll noch kälter werden. Es ist mein Glück. Nichts verächtlicher, als ein brausender Jünglingskopf mit grauen Haaren! Ich habe es mir so oft gesagt. Und doch ließ ich mich fortreißen und von wem? Weinen konnt ich nie, und will es nun nicht erst lernen. _(will gehen als er McKay erblick)_

_(zu McKay)_ Nun? irren wir uns noch?

MCKAY _(mit den Augen rollend)_ Dass es der Himmel wollte!

SHEPPARD Was wir uns zu sagen haben, kann jedermann hören _(drängt McKay in sein Quartier)_

MCKAY (abweisend) was suchen Sie?

SHEPPARD Nichts suche ich mehr (mit offenen Armen auf ihn zugehend) Alles, was ich suchte, habe ich gefunden.

MCKAY (zurück weichend) Sie suchten einen glücklichen, einen hrer Liebe würdigen Mann, und finden...einen Elenden

SHEPPARD So lieben Sie mich nicht mehr? Und lieben eine andere?

MCKAY Ah? der hat Sie nie geliebt, mein Major, der eine andere nach Ihnen lieben kann.

SHEPPARD Sie reißen nur einen Stachel aus meiner Seele, Wenn ich Ihr Herz verloren habe, was liegt daran, ob mich Gleichgüligkeit oder mächtigere Reize darum gebracht? Sie lieben mich nicht mehr: und lieben auch keine andere? Unglücklicher Mann, wann Sie gar nichts lieben!

MCKAY Seitdem mir Vernunft und BNotwendigkeit befehlen, Major John Sheppard zu vergessen: was für Mühe habe ich angewand! Eben wollt ich anfangen zu hoffen, dass diese Mühe nicht ewig vergebens sein würde: und Sie erscheinen!

SHEPPARD Versteh ich Sie recht? Halten Sie, mein Herr; lassen Sie uns sehehn, wo wir sind, ehe wir uns weiter verirren! Wollen Sie mir die einzige Frage beantworten?

MCKAY Jede, John

SHEPPARD Wollen Sie mir auch ohne Wendung, ohne Winkelzug, antworten? mit nichts, als einem trockenen Ja, oder Nein?

MCKAY Ich will es, wenn ich kann,

SHEPPARD Sie können es - Gut: ohngeachtet der Mühe, die Sie angewendet, mich zu vergessen, lieben Sie mich noch, McKay?

MCKAY John, diese Frage...

SHEPPARD Sie haben versprochen, mit nichts, als Ja oder Nein zu antworten.

MCKAY und hinzugesetzt: wenn ich kann

SHEPPARD Sie können, Sie müssen wissen, was in Ihrem Herzen vorgeht. Lieben Sie mich noch, Rodney? - Ja oder Nein

MCKAY Wenn mein Herz...

SHEPPARD Ja, oder Nein!

MCKAY Nun, Ja!

SHEPPARD Ja?

MCKAY (genervt) Ja, Ja! Allein. (auf Sheppard zugehend)

SHEPPARD Gedult!_ (einen schritt zurück weichend)_ Sie lieben mich: _(mit schelmischen Grinsen) _genug für mich _(küsst McKay und schubst ihn auf das Bett um hernach über ihn liebkosend herzufallen)_


	4. Miss Rodney McKay

_Damit die Klagen aufhören, gegen Ende ein NC-17 Kapitel. Das war wirklich schwierig!_

_Diesmal bin ich zwischen Büchern hergesprungen (wegen dem für mich blöd zu schreiben Schluss): Hauptsächlich aud Der junge Gelehrte, aber auch Minna von Barnhelm, Miss Sarah Sampson (daher der Kap-Titel) und Die Juden  
_

_

* * *

_

_4. Aufzug _

_McKays Quartier. Nächster morgen._

_Sheapprd liegt neben McKay im Bett und sinnt nach._

SHEPPARD Ich bin nicht gewohnt zu klagen

MCKAY (grinsend) Sehr wohl. ich wüsste auch nicht, was mir an einem Soldaten, nach dem Prahlen, weniger gefiele, als das Klagen. aber es gibt eine gewisse kalte, nachlässige Art, von seiner tapferkeit und von seinem Unglücke zu sprechen.

SHEPPARD Die im Grunde doch auch nur gefprahlt und geklagt ist.

MCKAY (augenrollend) O, mein Rechthaber (wieder ernst werdent) ganz geschiegen oder ganz mit der Sprache heraus.

SHEPPARD Wohl denn; so hören Sie. Sie nennen mich sheapprd, der Name trifft ein - aber Sie meinen, ich sei der John Sheappard, den Sie gekannt haben, dr blühende Mann, voller Ansprüche, voller Ruhmbegierde, der seines ganzen Körpers, seiner ganzen Seele mächtig war; vor dem die Schranken der Ehre und des Glückes eröffnen standen; der Ihres Herzens und Ihrer Hand, wann er schon nicht würdig was, täglich würdiger zu werden hoffen durfte.

Sie sind selbst tugendhaft Rodney, und Ihr Umgang hat mich edler denken gelehrt. Mich Ihrer wert zu zeigen, muß ich meine Pflicht, auch mit dem Verlust meines Glückes, erfüllen.

MCKAY Ist es erlaubt, um eine eingebildete Pflicht zu erfüllen, einer anderen, die uns wirlich verbindet entgegen zu handeln?

SHEPPARD Ein Sperlin in der hand ist besser als eine Taube auf dem Dache.

MCKAY Wann du die Taube gewiß fangen kannst, wird sie doch besser sein als der Sperlin?

SHEPPARD Gewiß fangen! als wenn sich alles fangen ließe! Nicht wahr, wann ich die Taube haschen will, so muß ich den Sperlin aus der Hand fliegen lassen?

MCKAY (genervt) So laß ihn fliegen

SHEPPARD Gut! und wann sich nun die Taube auch davon macht?

MCKAY Was du für kindische Umstände machst!

Bedenke doch, wie glücklich du sein kannst. Legen Sie die Furcht eines Liebhabers, dessen ganzes Glück auf dem Spiel steht, nicht faksch aus. Sie lieben mich also noch?

SHEPPARD Können sie mich empfindlicher martern?

MCKAY Noch nie ist ein Herz gezwungen worden als dasjenige, dem es lieb ist, den Zwang zu seiner Entschudligung machen zu können.

Könnten wir nicht ein allerliebstes Paar werden?

SHEPPARD Wir? Ein Paar?

MCKAY Höre doch einmal auf, john, und laß dich nicht so lange bitten

_(Sheppard küsst McKay)_

SHEPPRAD _(grinsend)_ Oh wahrhaftig, ich glaube, du machst ernst daraus.

MCKAY_ (küsst Sheppard heftg zurück)_ ich soll für meine Mühe bezahlt werden, john, und du weißt wohl, wenn ich bezahlt werden, dass als denn auch du...

SHEPPARD Jaja... _(leckt, knabbert und küsst McKays Körper)_

MCKAY (keuchend) habe einmal das Herz... _(Sheppard in richtung seines Penis dirigierend)_

SHEPPARD Was tut das? _(nimmt McKays Penis in den Mund und saug dran, wärend seine Finger mit McKays Hoden spielen)_

MCKAY _(stöhnt)_ Das ist zu viel! Ihre Güte foltert mich! - Lassen Sie mich_ (rutscht von Sheppard weg)_

SHEPPARD Was ist mit Ihnen? wo wollen Sie hin? _(nähert sich McKay)_

_(McKay dreht sich auf alle Viere und präsentiert Sheapprd sein Hinterteil) _

SHEPPARD _(seine Finger mit Gleitgel beschmieren)_ Ich versteh's, ich versteh's! _(führt einen Finger in McKay Hintern ein und beginnt mit Bewegunge die Öffnung zu vergößern)_

MCKAY Ja, ganz recht

_(Sheppard führt einen zweiten und dann dritten Finger ein)_

MCKAY _(stöhnend)_ eben das!

SHEPPARD Gut! _(zieht seine Finger hinaus uns will seinen steifgewordenen Penis hinein drücken) _Bemühe dich.

MCKAY Ich dachte wir kommen zur Sache

SHEPPARD _(seinen Penis hineinstoßend) _Ich sitze verzweifelt hart.

MCKAY Ohne Umstände!

(Sheppard stößt hart und schnell in McKay hinein.)

SHEPPARD _(keuchend) _ich komme...

MCKAY _(stöhnend und keuchend)_ So mag ich es haben! Gift und Galle möcht ch speien, so toll bin ich

SHEPPARD (spöttisch) Welche Einildung, liebster Rodney!

MCKAY (ergreift und führt Sheppards Hand zu seinem Penis) ich übergebe ihn deiner Aufsicht. Lass ihn an nichts mangel leiden.

_(Sheppard umschließt McKyays Schaft und bewegt seine Hand im selben Rhytmus wie seine Stöße. Kurz darauf kommen beide und fallen erschöpft nebeneinander auf das weiche Bett)_

SHAPPARD (nach Atem ringend) Ich lieb Sie, Rodney

MCKAY _(richtet sich auf und schaut Shepard eine Weile an)_ Und ich denke, wer weiß wie fest ich in Ihrem Herzen sitze?_ (schlemisch grinsent)_

_(Sheppard küsst McKay innig)_

MCKAY Ja gewiss, es ist ein gar zu guter Mann! _(küsst Sheppard zurück)_


End file.
